1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf ball carrying apparatuses used at driving ranges and, more particularly, to a golf ball carrying apparatus which is used to carry golf balls, which have been moved to each floor by a ball carrying elevator, to swing compartments in a single-floor or multi-floor driving range in which the golf balls that have been struck by golfers are collected in a machine room.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, in a driving range, golf balls, which have been collected in a machine room, are distributed to floors by a conveyor. As shown in FIG. 1, the distributed golf balls are moved to swing compartments by a carrying means, which is provided in a ceiling or a floor of the driving range. Thereafter, each golf ball is set to a desired position by a tee-up device provided in each swing compartment.
A representative example of such a carrying means was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 473656, which was filed by the inventor of the present invention, and is entitled “APPARATUS FOR CARRYING GOLF BALL USED IN DRIVING RANGE”.
In the carrying apparatus of No. 473656, a ball supply channel is divided into first, second and third channels, and possibly more. Inclined guide plates are provided in the respective channels, and belts, each of which is reciprocally moved by a motor, are provided above the respective guide plates, to carry golf balls through supply passages provided in the walls of the respective channels.
However, the conventional carrying apparatus has a problem in that there are spatial restrictions limiting the installation thereof with respect to driving ranges having various shapes.
For example, in the case where a driving range is constructed using glass or another transparent material for parts other than the floor of the driving range, the carrying apparatus must be embedded in the floor, because there is a problem in that the driving range has a poor appearance if the carrying apparatus is provided on the ceiling. In this case, it is not easy to maintain and repair the carrying apparatus. Also, to facilitate the work of maintaining or repairing the carrying apparatus, part of a mat (an artificial grass mat or the like) which corresponds to the carrying apparatus must be cut and removably installed. Therefore, there are problems in that this part of the mat may undesirably move, which worsens the external appearance of the driving range.